


a gentle kind of us

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, daddy!Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Aaron's laying on the sofa, Jacob so tiny on his chest. They're both dead to the world and Robert feels something so soft tug at his chest.It's mad to think that your whole world can be summed up in one single snapshot.





	a gentle kind of us

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt, hope you enjoy :)

Robert clicks the door shut behind him and feels his neck click too as he bends it slightly to the right.

He's bone dead tired and can't even think about climbing the stupid stairs right now. So instead he just takes off his scarf, and then his long coat, and then he's flicking the little lamp on and being met by his two favourite boys.

Aaron's laying on the sofa, Jacob so tiny on his chest. They're both dead to the world and Robert feels something so soft tug at his chest.

It's mad to think that your whole world can be summed up in one single snapshot.

Robert gulps steadily and then he's watching Aaron's eyes flicker open, and he's letting out this tired smile.

"Hey sexy." Robert whispers to him, says that a lot now considering Aaron's staying at home and looking after Jacob practically all day and feels the least like sexy in the world.

Aaron looks at him up and down and then bites his lip. "Hey nearly half decent." He teases playfully and then he's moving Jacob from his chest and laying him out on the sofa, bundling pillows close to him so that he doesn't fall off.

Robert grabs at Aaron's shoulders and kisses him softly before letting out another sigh.

"Hard day?" Aaron asks, collects together Jacob's toys and piles them up in the corner of the room as Robert nods.

"Chasing up a contact for half the morning." He complains and then frowns. "How was my little man?" He says and Aaron sighs.

"Grisly." He says, holds back and shrugs. "I told you, it's because we lost Milo."

The lion Liv bought him when he was just born.

Robert entertains it for a second before laughing softly. "He's three months old. He doesn't know the difference between a lion and a giraffe." He tells Aaron, because he knows his husband felt like shit for losing it in the shopping centre.

Aaron hums along and then lets out a yawn just as Jacob wakes up crying. Robert gets up and walks towards the kitchen, "Any formula already done?" Robert asks as Aaron rocks Jacob in his arms.

Aaron nods about it being in the microwave and Robert frowns as he opens it up and sees nothing inside.

"I - I'm _sure_ I made one." Aaron's saying, the tiredness suddenly showing on his face now and making Robert feel guilty.

He must be exhausted too.

"It's fine, I'll make another." Robert waves a hand out and starts working as Aaron bangs on about definitely having done one and then out of the corner of his eye Robert looks into the oven and sees the formula sitting on one of the racks.

He walks towards it, opens the oven door and places the bottle on the counter as Aaron stares at him in shock.

"I -" Aaron's eyes widen and he looks confused. "I made it extra early so that I didn't have to stand here at eleven o'clock and make another." He babbles.

"And you put it in the oven instead of the -"

Aaron sighs and Robert lets out a laugh.

"You’re not nearly as smart as you think you are.”

Aaron playfully gasps. "That's _rich_ coming from you mate." He laughs out and then he's passing Jacob to his daddy and heading up for bed. "See you in a bit." He mumbles. "Don't forget to turn off the door." He yawns out and Robert lets out a smile before looking at Jacob.

" _Turn off the door?_ " Robert whispers accusingly and Jacob's blue eyes grow wider. "You're giving your daddy a serious case of baby brain mate." He says before kissing his head softly and finally being able to climb the flipping steps because -

Well Aaron's up there, in their bed, waiting for his best boys, and that's all he needs to know.


End file.
